


4 Things Gaius Baltar Doesn't Lie To Himself About (And One That He Does)

by norah



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Things Gaius Baltar Doesn't Lie To Himself About (And One That He Does)

**Author's Note:**

> For Rez_lo.

  1. Gaius doesn't lie to himself about how good he is in bed. He doesn't have to. His arrogance _does_ have some foundation in reality.
  2. He doesn't lie to himself about how smart he is, either. He was the best scientist on Caprica, possibly in all the Colonies, and he's sure as hell the best one humanity's got now.
  3. Surprisingly, Gaius doesn't lie to himself about how that happened, the end of the world. But he has excuses. He has so many excuses they might as well be lies. He was busy, she was tricky, it would have been someone else if it weren't him, they had a psychological advantage, they had a physical advantage, how could he have known, but she _loved_ him, she _looked_ human, how could he have _known_? Most nights, he sleeps just fine, thankyouverymuch.
  4. He doesn't lie to himself about his popularity with the people, either. Why would he? He has minions to do that. And it's not like he frakkin' cares, anyway.

  


  1. When Gaius Baltar was a kid he was fat. Fat, and nearsighted, and he liked his comic books and his home chemistry set way better than he liked anything or anyone except himself. He spent hours under the covers reading about outer space and the Cylon Wars and weird science. When he grew up, he decided, he was going to be the most famous scientist in all the world and maybe even President, and he was going to make a sexy robot woman too, who would do anything he wanted in bed and had big tits and wore tight dresses. When he grew up, young Gaius decided, life was going to be _awesome._

Gaius doesn't really think it's worth the destruction of humanity just to get everything he wanted when he was twelve. But he doesn't see the harm in it, since the world's already ended anyway. Even if it was kind of sort of maybe partly his fault. I mean, check out his _lifestyle_! He's President of the Colonies and he's famous and smart and handsome and has lots of girlfriends _and_ an incredibly stacked and sexually adventurous robot girl.

So of course he's happy. Who wouldn't be?





End file.
